


Contacts

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Season/Series 06, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Sam messing with my phone would've been the opening shot in an epic prank war.  Now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 6.08, with general spoilers for season 6. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) challenge #246: gear. Unbeta'd, but thanks to Steven for the original brainstorm.

When I get out of the shower, he’s messing with my cell phone.

“Hey,” I yell, grabbing it away from him and then feeling awkward standing there in just a towel. Maybe I should start changing in the bathroom. “What were you doing?”

I don’t even want to think about him calling Lisa.

“Clearing out your contacts list,” he says blandly. “Did you know that most of the people in your phone are dead?”

“Yeah, I know. Just … don’t fuck with my stuff,” _Sam_ , I should say but can’t. Sam would understand why I need to see those names there.


End file.
